


These Days

by Mqstic



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Post Season 5, and maybe 7, if we have a chance, my own version of season 6
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mqstic/pseuds/Mqstic
Summary: Moja własna wersja szóstego sezonuKara i Lena postanawiają dać sobie szanse i zobaczyć, czy uda się im odbudować zaufanie, które straciły.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	These Days

[I]  
Było dawno po północy, gdy opuścili bar. Świętowanie trwało od paru godzin, Nia i Brainy wyszli jako jedni z pierwszych, J'onn chwilę po nich. W barze zostało już wtedy tylko kilku gości oraz Lena, Alex, Kara i Kelly. Cała czwórka wyszła z obskurnej uliczki na główną drogę. Alex i Kelly wsiadły do zamówionego ubera i odjechały kiwając jeszcze Karze i Lenie przez otwarte okno. Gdy tylko auto zniknęło za zakrętem, Lena i Kara uśmiechnęły się do siebie i ramię w ramię zaczęły spacer we własnym kierunku. Łagodne listopadowe powietrze powoli ustępowało mroźnym powiewom grudniowego wiatru, a całe miasto powoli szykowało się do świąt. Kara wyciągnęła dłoń z płaszcza i chwyciła dłoń Leny.  
\- Polecimy? - spytała zmartwiona - Jest dosyć chłodno  
\- Możemy się przejść? Dawno nie było tutaj tak spokojnie, a wiesz jak cenię takie momenty. Szczególnie, jeśli mam dobre towarzystwo  
Kara uśmiechnęła się, gdy Lena ścisnęła lekko jej dłoń. Pokiwała głową i przycisnęła do ust ich splecione dłonie, całując knykcie czarnowłosej. Jej dłoń już powoli stawała się cieplejsza.  
\- Noc jest o wiele cieplejsza, a ty wciąż zmarzłaś - zmartwiła się Kara  
\- Nie wszyscy są z Kryptonu, moja droga - odpowiedziała Lena z sarkazmem, Kara się zaśmiała. Jak na początek grudnia noc była naprawdę przyjemna, a od zwykłych śmiertelników i tak wymagała o wiele cieplejszej kurtki. Kara mogłaby wyjść w stroju kąpielowym, a i tak zapewne nie miałoby to dla niej różnicy. Lena wtuliła się bardziej w jej ramię, nie gubiąc jednak rytmu ich wędrówki.  
\- To jest właśnie najlepsze w tym życiu - odezwała się po chwili  
\- Że możesz bezpiecznie iść w nocy, nie obawiając się o rabunek, bo Supergirl cię ochroni? - odpowiedziała przekornie Kara  
\- Nie - zaśmiała się Lena i spojrzała na Karę, tym razem zatrzymując się. Jedyne co widziała, to wpatrzone w nią z miłością oczy. Dotknęła jej twarzy i pocałowała, Kara zareagowała ze znaną Lenie szybkością i po chwili poczuła zimny kamień na swoich plecach. Zareagowała instynktownie i oplotła drugę kobietę nogami, chociaż wiedziała, że to niepotrzebne. Gdy po chwili zaczynało brakować jej tchu, zamiast przyciągać do siebie ukochaną lekko ją od siebie odepchnęła, a Kara zareagowała niemal natychmiast. Jej oczy błyszczały podchmielone, Lena przewróciła oczami.  
\- Jesteś naprawdę pijana - Lena pokręciła głową nad swoją dziewczyną i skutecznie wyswobodziła się z jej uścisku - Ile z J'onnem wypiliście?  
\- Trzy butelki - odpowiedziała Kara z uśmiechem i lekką dumą. Znów złapały się za ręce i Kara wyprowadziła je z ciemnego zakamarka. Jej znajomość miała była imponująca, nawet jeśli nie była w pełni trzeźwa. Lena doskonale wiedziała, że jeszcze dwie butelki i razem z Alex miałyby problem, żeby utrzymać ją na ziemi, bo dryfowałaby niczym balon z helem. Dwie butelki z J'onnem sprawiały, że była impulsywna bardziej niż zawsze, a to już było coś.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że nikt się tam nie ukrył i nie będziesz musiała przekupić żadnego milczenia kolacją z Supergirl - zaśmiała się Lena, a Kara zadrżała na przywołane wspomnienie.  
\- Miałyśmy nigdy więcej o tym nie wspominać - jęknęła Kara  
\- Ty miałaś nigdy więcej o tym nie wspominać, ja niczego takiego ci nie obiecywałam - wytknęła jej Lena, na co Kara zwróciła ku jej twarz z miną zbitego psa - Pamiętasz pytanie, które mi zadałaś? Co jest w życiu najlepsze?  
\- Mhmm - odpowiedziała Kara, wyraźnie wpatrzona w niebo nad nimi, ale Lena znała ją na tyle dobrze, że wiedziała, że wciąż jej uważnie słuchała  
\- Kocham te momenty, kiedy nie musisz być stale czujna. Kiedy jesteś tylko ze mną i możemy być tylko sobą. Możemy iść przez to miasto i rozmawiać o wszystkim i o niczym. Nawet jeśli obie często zbyt mocno się nakręcamy.  
\- A właśnie - Kara przełożyła jej dłoń tak, że teraz szły pod ramię - Jak ci idzie ze strojem?  
\- Dobrze, chociaż od dwóch dni utknęłam w martwym punkcie. Nie wiem, co zrobić z twoją osłoną na twarz. Chciałam zrobić coś przeroczystego, albo chociaż bardziej moblinego. Jedyne rozwiązanie jakie mi przychodzi do głowy to nanocząstki, a one ostatnio się przede mną zbuntowały.  
\- A co z resztą? Udało ci się zrobić, co chciałaś?  
\- Tak, to i nawet więcej. Rozmawiałam z Felicity i podrzuciła mi kilka pomysłów. Właściwie ta osłona od Kryptonitu, to jedyna rzecz, jaka mi została.  
\- Może pokaż projekt Brainy'emu - zasugerowała Kara - Może dorzuci jakiś pomysł z przyszłości?  
\- Mówiłaś, że nie chcesz, żeby DEO wiedziało o tym projekcie - zdziwiła się Lena  
\- Bo tak było - potwierdziła Kara - Nie wiedziałam, jakiego efektu się spodziewać. Właściwie nie wiedziałam, czy taki efekt da się osiągnąć, jednocześnie nie tracąc jego użytkowości. A teraz skoro mówisz, że został ci tylko ten skrawek stroju, to powinnaś pokazać go Brainy'emu. Masz moją zgodę. Jednak mimo wszystko, nie wiem po co mi strój z wbudowaną ochroną przed Kryptonitem. DEO zniszczyło ostatni magazyn Lexa.  
\- Zniszczyli ostatni o którym wiedzieliśmy - poprawiła ją Lena - Nie wierzę, że Lex nie schował gdzieś pod kamieniem ostatniej sztuki, albo receptury, żeby go stworzyć. Ktoś może kiedyś to znajdzie i użyje przeciwko Tobie - zaoponowała szybko Lena - Jeśli w ten jedyny znany mi sposób mogę Cie chronić, to zrobię to.  
\- Poprzedni strój wciąż działa  
\- Tak, ale musi go aktywować ktoś z zewnątrz, albo ty go musisz przywołać, a tutaj twoje ciało będzie zawsze chronione, a jeśli będzie potężne promieniowanie, aktywujesz ten prawidłowy strój. Nie chwaląc się, to moje najlepsze dzieło. Najważniejsze jest właśnie to, że Kryptostrój jest w zestawie, a nie jako dodatkowa osłona. Porozmawiam z Brainy'm i tak chciałam go zaprosić do laboratorium do jednego z moich projektów.  
W tym momencie skręciły w kolejną uliczke i znajdowały się przed budynkiem, w którym mieszkała Kara. Chwilę zajęło, aby właścicielka wydobyła klucze z kieszeni płaszcza, przy czym towarzyszył jej śmiech Leny. Podróż windą na górę mineła w komfortowej ciszy, przytulonych do siebie kobiet. Wchodząc do mieszkania Lena z wdzięcznością zdjęła buty i wygięła ramiona, przyjmując pomoc od ukochanej. Zaczęły znaną sobie wieczorną rutynę, Lena pocałowała Karę szybko w policzek i skierowała się do łazienki. Kara wstawiła wodę na herbatę, posprzątała kuchnię i przeszła do salonu. Wśród bałaganu na kanapie, który zostawiły przed wyjściem znalazła ładowarkę od laptopa Leny i podłączyła go do ładowania, uśmiechając się do ich zdjęcia na tapecie z Egiptu na szczycie sfinksa. Papiery z LCorp ułożyła zaraz koło laptopa, a kanapę posprzątała. Lena w tym czasie wyszła z łazienki i zabrała herbatę do łóżka. Wypiły razem siedząc w komfortowej ciszy, Danvers zabrała oba kubki, zostawiła na blacie i weszła pod prysznic.  
Weszła do sypialni i z uśmiechem oparła się o ramę drzwi i wpatrzyła w śpiącą kobietę. Ostatnie tygodnie mimo ciężkich dni na ulicach i pomocy w Star City były najlepszymi dniami w jej życiu. Wszystko układało się idealnie nie tylko w jej życiu, ale i życiu całej jej niezwykłej rodziny. Kelly i Alex właśnie znalazły idealne miejsce na wesele, J'onn miał pełne ręce roboty jako detektyw pomagając nie tylko obcym, ale i ludziom, a Nia i Brainy nareszcie znaleźli mieszkanie, które odpowiadało obojgu. Kara spojrzała w stronę telewizora, gdzie w jednym z pudeł leżała ostatnia taśma od Mxy. Miała przeczucie, że cokolwiek tam było, nie miało znaczenia. Wszystkie wersje ziemi, które widziała były złe, bo to właśnie na tej miała swoje szczęśliwe zakończenie.  
\- Przez takie zwykłe dni, tylko bardziej się upewniam, że któregoś z nich będziemy sobie przysięgać miłość, póki śmierć nas nie rozłączy - wyszeptała pewnie Kara, gdy wślizgnęła się pod kołdrę i przytuliła do pleców ukochanej.

[II]  
Lena jak zwykle wstała pierwsza wyswobadzając się z niedźwiedziego uścisku Kary. Ona jedynie przewróciła się na drugi bok i spała dalej. Lena zarzuciła na siebie ciepły szlafrok i usiadła przy kuchennym barku odpalając laptopa. Chwyciła z szafki paczkę kukurydzianych chrupek i przeglądając maile z pracy obserwowała budzące się do życia miasto. Kara wstała z łóżka godzinę później, poczuła to bardziej instynktownie, nim jej zmysły zarejestrowały ciało ukochanej przytulające się do niej.  
\- Dzień dobry - wymruczała Kara i ziewnęła.  
\- Już nie śpisz? - spytała odchylając szyję i pozwalając, aby Kara pocałowała ją usta.  
\- Spałabym dalej, ale wiedziałam, że już nie śpisz, a bez Ciebie to nie to samo. Obudziłam Cię w nocy? - spytała zaniepokojona, odwracając się do lodówki.  
\- Obyłaś się bez dryfownia - zaśmiała się Lena.  
Kara przy pomocy superszybkości od razu miała zastawiony talerzyk kanapkami. Usiadła naprzeciwko Leny i spojrzała na jej kukurydziane chrupki. Uniosła brwi i spojrzała na nią z powątpieniem - Połowa jest dla Ciebie - poinformowała ją stanowczo.  
\- Wiesz, że nie chcę tyle jeść - jęknęła Lena  
\- Wiem - zmartwiła się Kara, i złapała jej dłoń w swoją odsuwając laptop, jednak go nie zamykając - Wiesz, że się martwię i widzę lepiej od innych, że ważysz o wiele mniej niż ostatnio. Nie chcę, żeby coś ci się stało  
\- Kara, mówiłam ci, że to nic. To skutek ostatnich treningów i wszystkiego co się ostatnio dzieje. Mniej siedzę w biurze, a biegam między DEO, LCorp, moim, a twoim mieszkaniem. To nic groźnego - zapewniła ją Lena. Kara jeszcze ostatni raz rzuciła jej zmartwione spojrzenie i wróciła do śniadania. CEO wróciła do laptopa, ale zabierając kromkę chleba i ze smakiem ją zajadając.  
Obie nie chciały tego przyznać, ale kanapki Kary były jedną z lepszych rzeczy. Trochę potrwało zanim zamieniły je całkowicie zamiast dań na wynos, ale na pewno się opłacało. Kara patrzyła na drogą kobietę, zastanawiając się, czy może jednak przesadza. Jasne, Lena wyglądała na chudszą, ale też Kara doskonale widziała, że miała o wiele lepiej zarysowane mięśnie. Lena spędziła w ciagu kilku ostatnich tygodni wiele godzin w DEO, nie tylko w laboratorium, ale i na sali treningowej, zarówno z Karą, Alex jak i z Brainy'm. Miała naprawdę dobre umiejętności, ale one i tak zawsze mogą być lepsze.  
Kara uwielbiała ich małe sparringi, a Lena wydawała się uwielbiać wygrywać z nią dzięki kryptonitowym ścianom. Kara nigdy by się nie przyznała, ale pozwalała jej walnąć się parę razy przez stare poczucie winy. Przez to, że najczęściej działały w jednej drużynie trudno obu było myśleć przeciwko sobie, jednak robiły to tak rzadko, że Kara nawet nie chciała myśleć o czymś innym.  
\- Kara - odezwała się Lena i Kara oderwała wzrok od telefonu i czytanego ostatniego artykułu jej podopiecznej - Co do tego naszego biegania między naszymi mieszkaniami  
\- Praktycznie mieszkasz tutaj - zauważyła Kara i zeskoczyła ze stołka, aby wlać obu świeży sok  
\- Tak, a ty u mnie - odcięła się Lena - Może czas na poszukanie czegoś razem?  
\- Mówiłaś, że nie chcesz brać nas oficjalnie? - powiedziała zszokowana Kara  
\- Kochanie, to było pół roku temu. Już dawno weszłyśmy na oficjalną stopę, nie sądzisz? - Lena uśmiechnęła się do niej pewnie  
Kara podeszła do niej i odwróciła do siebie, pocałowała ją szybko w usta, a potem szybko w policzek dochodząc do kącika oka, Lena zaśmiała się perliście z tego gestu.  
\- Po prostu - odezwała się w końcu Kara - Chcę żebyś była nas pewna, chodzimy między sobą jak w składzie porcelany  
\- W składzie porcelany? - zaśmiała się Lena - Nie odczułam tego wczoraj wieczorem  
Kara spłonęła rumieńcem i jęknęła chowając twarz w jej włosach. Lena od początku uważała za urocze, że Kara na tematy intymne płonęła rumieńcem, a tymczasem miała o wiele większą wiedzę niż mogłoby się wydawać.  
\- Wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Kiedy to zaczęłyśmy byłyśmy świeżo po fiasku z Obsidian North i całym planem Lexa z ujarzmieniem ludzkości. I wcale mi nie ufałaś, przynajmniej nie w tym samym stopniu co teraz - powiedziała szczerze Kara, kucając i opiarając ramiona na kolanach Leny i wpatrując się w jej twarz - Rozmawiałyśmy o tym tyle razy, a ja wciąż nie wiem, czy jesteś tego pewna. Czy nie zrobię czegoś, co sprawi, że znikniesz  
Niepokój w głosie Kary był wyraźnie wyczuwalny. Lena była do tego przyzwyczajona, nauczyła się, że pod pewną siebie postawą, ona wciąż często nie rozumiała tego świata. Chwyciła jej twarz w dłonie i przyjrzała się jej niebieskim tęczówkom, w których zobaczyła odbicie własnych oczu.  
\- Nie chcę nikogo innego oprócz Ciebie. Jesteś jedyną osobą, która mi dała takie poczucie szczęścia i z nikim się tak nie czułam. Po tylu latach smutku, dałaś mi rodzinę i prawdziwy dom, do którego wracam - powiedziała pewnie i pocałowała ją szybko w usta. Kara uśmiechnęła się i oddała pocałunek, przytulając ją do siebie, tak, że ich ciała nie oddzielał nawet centymetr.  
\- Uwielbiasz tę pracę - Kara spojrzała w jej oczy, szukając tam cienia zawahania. Jedyne co znalazła to jej spokojny wzrok  
\- Kiedyś tak było. Teraz mam Ciebie, naszą rodzinę, Superfriends, naszą paczkę, DEO. Są inne wartości. Ta praca, jest już tylko pracą. Kocham ją, ale to tylko praca. To znaczy dla mnie wszystko  
Na twarz kobiety wstąpił szczerzy uśmiech i cmoknęła ją szybko w usta.  
\- Okej  
\- Okej?  
\- Tak, Lena. Szukamy nowego mieszkania  
Lena przytuliła Karę i otoczyło ją znane jej uczucie pełni szczęścia. Mogłaby tak trwać do końca świata i jeden dzień dłużej.  
\- Wiem, że tam jesteście, otwierajcie!  
Obie kobiety jęknęły, kiedy dźwięk uderzenia w drzwi wyrwał je z ich szczęśliwej bańki. Kara przewróciła oczami i poszła otworzyć siostrze. Alex stała lekko zdenerwowana za drzwiami, z rękami splecionymi na piersi. Zanim Kara zdążyła zareagować, czerwonowłosa rzuciła w nią gazetą i weszła do mieszkania, kierując się do lodówki i biorąc swoje piwo, którego zapas był tam zawsze. Kara obserwowała, jak jej siostra wita się z Leną i siada na wcześniej zajmowanym przez nią krześle.  
\- Wy dwie jesteście niemożliwe. Nie wierzę w was obydwie - powiedziała w końcu Alex, po tym jak jednym duszkiem wypiła pół szklanej butelki. Lena uniosła brew, wciąż pamiętając ile wypiła wczoraj i była pod wrażeniem braku kaca pani dyrektor. Czarnowłosa spojrzała na Karę, gdy nie usłyszała dźwięku zamykanych drzwi, kobieta stała ze zmartwioną miną i patrzyła na pierwszą stronę gazety.  
\- Co to jest?  
Podeszła do Kary i spojrzała jej przez ramię, wcześniej zamykając drzwi. Na tytułowej stronie na pierwszy rzut oka nie było nic nadzwyczajnego. Główne miejsce zajmował artykuł o czyszczeniu Pacyficznej Plamy Śmieci - projektu z którego Lena była wyjątkowo dumna, ogłoszenie o zbliżającym się festynie dla bezdomnych zwierząt. W lewym dolnym rogu znajdowało się to, co przykuło uwagę zarówno Kary, jak i jej starszej siostry. Zdjęcie nie było najlepszej jakości, ale doskonale było widać kto na nim był. Musiało zostać wykonane wczoraj wieczorem. Stały do siebie przodem, a usta Kary były przyciśnięte do dłoni Leny. CEO patrzyła na ten gest z takim uczuciem, że biło ono przez zatrzymany w czasie moment.  
\- Wasze zaciszne życie w tym momencie jest zakończone - zaśmiała się Alex, za co Kara obdarzyła ją spojrzeniem pełnym chęci morderstwa  
\- Nawet tak nie żartuj, Alex - jęknęła Kara i odłożyła gazetę na stół  
\- Miałyście prawie rok spokoju od tego wszystkiego - zauważyła Alex - Szczerze mówiąc jestem zdziwiona, że tak długo im to zajęło. Opinia publiczna oszaleje, ich ukochana reporterka z ich CEO, którą darzą mieszanymi uczuciami.  
Luthor spojrzała na Alex spod byka, chociaż doskonale wiedziała, że Alex jedynie się naśmiewała z ich obu, nie mając nic złego na myśli. Kara spojrzała na Lenę, ona przewróciła oczami, a sama wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Co to było? - spytała zdziwiona mrużąc oczy  
\- Co? - spytała głupio Kara  
\- To - Alex kiwnęła dłonią między nimi - Ta wasza rzecz, że nic nie mówicie, a i tak prowadzicie rozmowę. Zawsze tego w was nienawidziłam, pieprzone bratnie dusze.  
Kara parsknęła śmiechem na słowa siostry.  
\- Postanowiłyśmy z Karą, że to bieganie między naszymi mieszkaniami zabiera nam za dużo czasu i szukamy wspólnego mieszkania  
Alex uśmiechneła się szczerze i chwyciła obie kobiety w uścisku.  
\- No nareszcie - zaśmiała się Alex - Myślałam, że do tego nie dojdziecie. Ale jeśli o tym mowa, to mam też dobrą wiadomość. Mama dzwoniła i mamy się wszystkie cztery stawić na Boże Narodzenie w Midvale. Nie przyjmuje odmowy.  
Lena poczuła, jak Kara podskoczyła z ekscytacji i sama też się ucieszyła. Znała już Elize, w przeciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni poznała ją, gdy przyjechała na konferencje dla bioinżynierów i była zdziwiona, że szybko złapała kontakt ze starszą kobietą.  
\- Będziemy tam - odpowiedziała pewnie Kara  
\- Świetnie. Do zobaczenia, idziemy z Kelly na nowy horror o zombie - podekscytowała się Alex i szybko wyszła z mieszkania, mówiąc jeszcze, że muszą się wybrać razem na podwójną randkę.

[III]  
Kara zdjęła okulary i przetarła zmęczone oczy od wpatrywania się w ekran laptopa. Spojrzała na zegar, który wskazywał godzinę siedemnastą. Powinna już wychodzić do domu, a tymczasem, nie mogła skleić zdania do artykułu którego pisała. Ostatnie kilka zdań i będzie mogła iść do domu, wziąść prysznic i sprawdzić, czy ostatnie rzeczy na jutrzejszą podróż do rodzinnego domu są spakowane. Westchnęła, gdy usłyszała zbliżające się w stronę jej biura kroki i zapukano w jej drzwi.  
\- Wejść - powiedziała z irytacją, bo umiała odróżnić po dźwięku stuku, kto wejdzie do jej gabinetu  
\- Hej, Kara - William wetknął swoją głowę do gabinetu i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu - Masz chwilę?  
Kara od razu poczuła, że nie potrzebuje nic innego do wyjścia z tego budynku niż obecność akurat tego współpracownika.  
\- Zawsze - uśmiechnęła się i zamkneła stojacy przed nią laptop, wskazując Williamowi krzesło - Co mogę dla Ciebie zrobić?  
\- Nic - William włożył dłonie do spodni, torba na jego ramieniu lekko się zakołysała i Kara zmrużyła oczy, na to jak była wypchana - Przyszedłem się pożegnać, wracam do Londynu.  
\- Ah, cóż powodzenia - Kara naprawdę chciała być miła, ale nie mogła jednocześnie powstrzymać ulgi, jakiej doznała, że mężczyzna opuszcza National City - Nie musiałeś tu przychodzić, ledwie się znamy.  
Przez twarz mężczyzny przemknął cień i wyraźnie się zawstydził.  
\- Chciałem spytać, jak idzie ci ze sprzedażą mieszkania - spytał po chwili  
\- Sprzedałam je kilka tygodni temu, William. Stałeś koło mnie i Nii, kiedy o tym rozmawiałyśmy - zirytowała się Kara  
\- Tak, tak wiem - William rzucił Karze spojrzenie, które sprawiło, że wszystkie złe emocje w stronę tego człowieka wypłynęły na powierzchnię. Szybkim ruchem wstała zza biurka i stanęła przed mężczyzną zaplatając ręce na piersi i spoglądając na niego ze złością.  
\- William, nie lubię obrażać ludzi. Jednak odkąd powiedziałam, że nie wyjdę z Tobą więcej na randkę stałeś się namolnym dupkiem. Jesteś toksycznym draniem, który obrażał mnie i moją pracę, a tymczasem jestem o wiele lepszą reporterką, niż ty. Nie umiesz przyjąć odmowy od kobiety i mam nadzieję, że nie znajdzie się taka kobieta, która będzie musiała to przeżyć. Odkąd z Leną oficjalnie wyszłyśmy na światło dzienne patrzysz na siebie jak na ofiarę głupiego żartu. Dla Twojej wiadomości, nigdy nie miałam do Ciebie żadnych romantycznych uczuć. Ta randka była tylko próbą odwrócenia własnej uwagi od tego, jak bardzo wtedy ja i Lena siebie zraniłyśmy.  
Jej wywód trwał by dalej, gdyby nie dźwięk obcasów na korytarzu, a potem rytm serca, który tak dobrze znała i który pozwalał się jej uspokoić. Zamknęła oczy, aby się uspokoić, i drzwi od biura się otworzyły.  
\- Ty już wychodzisz - głos Leny był stanowczy i ten sam, który używała przy zebraniach rady. Drzwi się zamkneły i usłyszała głuchy odgłos stawiania torebki na biurku.  
\- Kara, potrzebuję żebyś otworzyła oczy - posłuchała ukochanej i zamiast nieprzyjaznej twarzy Williama, jedyne co zobaczyła to zaniepokojoną twarz Leny. Kobieta położyła obie dłonie na jej twarzy - Musisz oddychać, okey? Pamiętasz o tym?  
Pierwsze dwa wdechy były trudne, ale kolejny przyszedł z łatwością i Lena uśmiechnęła się z ulgą i pocałowała ją w usta. Kara oplotła swoje ręce wokół kobiety i stały tak przez chwilę, chłonąc własną obecność i zrozumienie drugiej osoby.  
\- Musisz porozmawiać o tym z Kelly, dobrze? - zaniepokoiła się Lena  
\- Wiem, zrobię to - odpowiedziała jej smutno, ale wyraźnie jej samopoczucie było lepsze - Co tutaj robisz? Myślałam, że skończysz później ode mnie.  
\- To było małe kłamstwo, chciałam ci zrobić małą niespodziankę - uśmiechnęła się Lena  
\- Cieszę się, że to zrobiłaś. Uratowałaś mnie od tego dupka.  
\- Teraz ratuję cię od siedzenia w pracy, idziemy do domu - rozkazała Lena i Kara od razu się uśmiechnęła na słowo dom. To było coś, czego pragnęła od lat - założyć rodzinę, ale nigdy do siebie tego nie dopuszczała, a teraz to miała - swoją własną, nawet jeśli były tylko one dwie.  
\- Nie skończyłam jeszcze pisać - jęknęła Kara i z niechęcią spojrzała na biurko - Obiecałam Andrei, że dzisiaj to do niej wyślę.  
\- Dokończysz w aucie, Frank na nas czeka. Poza tym rozmawiałam z Andreą i jeśli wyślesz jej to jutro nic się nie stanie. Potrzebujesz odpocząć, a Midvale ci zrobi najlepiej, nam wszystkim - Lena uśmiechnęła się i obserwowała jak kobieta zbiera rzeczy z gabinetu i w końcu opuściły pomieszczenie.  
Ich widok idących ramię w ramię przez CatCo już nie wzbudzał takich emocji jak przez pierwsze kilka tygodni po artykule. Paparazzi przestali dyżurować pod budynkami zarówno LCorp, jak i CatCo. Pomogło to, że obie kobiety zmieniły miejsce zamieszkania i na razie nich nie namierzył ich nowego adresu. Wszystko co cię stało po artykule właściwie miało dobre znaczenie dla ich obu. Społeczność okazała się im bardzo przychylna, a jeden z artykułów na portalach plotkarskich określił ich najjaśniej lśniącą parą tego miasta. Wsiadając do auta, Kara pokiwała do Franka i usiadła koło Leny. Spojrzała przez okno, wsłuchuąc się w lecącą spokojną melodię wewnątrz pojazdu, wracając myślami do dnia, kiedy postanowiła walczyć o to, co powstawało między nimi.

[IV]  
_  
Z miską pełną popcornu Alex wskoczyła na kanapę koło siostry i położyła skrzyżowane nogi na stole. Kara mimo, że wpatrzona w tańczącą na ekranie telewizora parę, duchem była gdzieś indziej. Alex uśmiechnęła się blado i dotknęła jej ramienia, Kara podskoczyła i spojrzała na nią wracając na ziemię.  
\- Wszystko okey? - spytała młodszej siostry, Kara spojrzała na nią smutno - Z Leną wszystko okey? Widziałam, że zjadłyście razem lunch. To dobrze  
\- Staramy się wrócić do tego co było - powiedziała Kara, ale w jej głosie była dziwna nuta zawachania  
\- Potraktowałyście siebie strasznie i obie wyszłyście z tego silniejsze, ale również z ranami. Dajcie sobie czas, żeby znowu wejść w swoje tempo - pocieszyła ją Alex, ale wzrok młodszej siostry nie dawał jej spokoju. To, i ostatnie pare tygodni w których Kara starała się zgrać swoje własne życie i szukaniem sposobu nad pozbyciem się Lexa na dobre. Alex miała wrażenie, że na siłę szukała czegokolwiek do zajęcia głowy i rąk. Była wszędzie na raz i starała się robić, co tylko mogła.  
\- Pamiętasz, jak poszłyśmy nad zatokę i mi powiedziałaś, że zakochujesz się w Maggie? - spytała nagle i Alex zamrugała zdziwiona na przywołanie jej byłej narzeczonej w tej rozmowie.  
\- Tak  
\- Ostatnio dużo o tym myślałam i to nie było coś dobrego z mojej strony. Wiem, że już ci to powiedziałami przeprosiłam, ale nigdy sama o tym więcej nie myślałam i powinnaś wiedzieć coś o mnie, a właściwie o Kryptonie. Nie ma tam czegoś takiego jak na Ziemii. Nie ma żadnych krzywd przez to, że ktoś kocha osobę tej samej płci, są tylko ludzie - Kara spojrzała z nadzieją na siostrę  
\- Kara, co chcesz mi powiedzieć? - spytała Alex łapiąc ją za rękę  
\- W tym samym czasie poznałam Lenę i gdy się wyautowałaś, zepchnęłam to uczucie głęboko we własną świadomość. Nie chciałam sprawić, żeby to było dla Ciebie mniej wartościowe przeze mnie, bo chciałam zrobić to samo. Trudno to wytłumaczyć, bo nie jesteśmy na takim poziomie jak Krypton. Jeśli by spojrzeć na to naukowo, to wszyscy na Kryptonie są panseksualni i demiromantyczni, ale to i tak nie jest blisko, żeby to opisać.  
\- Kara, dziękuję - powiedziała Alex i natychmiastowo przytuliła siostrę, na co ona rozpłakała się tak mocno, jak Alex jeszcze nigdy nie widziała. Płakała w jej ramię jeszcze kilkanaście minut, zanim łzy przestały lecieć - Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? Powinnaś mi powiedzieć tego samego dnia. Niczego by to nie zniszczyło, wręcz przeciwnie.  
Kara uśmiechnęła się smutno i znowu przytuliła do siostry.  
\- Zaczęłaś mówić i widzę, że nie skończyłaś. Mogę się jedynie domyślać, gdzie to doprowadzi.  
\- Wypchnęłam to z siebie, kiedy Lena i ja straciłyśmy kontakt. To uczucie wróciło, chociaż myślałam, że dawno go nie ma i wcale nie zmniejszyło swojej siły. Wręcz przeciwnie, mam wrażenie, że jest większe niż ja sama. Mam wrażenie, że to się już nigdy nie zmieni. Kocham ją. Nie chcę wracać do tego, co mieliśmy z Leną, chcę więcej. Nie mam pojęcia, co robić, nie mogę jej znowu stracić. A jeśli jej powiem i ona mi nie da szansy, to będzie jeszcze gorzej.  
\- Żartujesz Kara - parsknęła Kara - Jesteś zakochana w niej, a ona w Tobie i to jest cholerna tragedia. Wiesz czemu? Bo patrzysz na nią i widzisz gwiazdy, ona patrzy na Ciebie i widzi słońce. Obie myślicie, że jedyne na co patrzycie to ziemia. Przyjaciele nie patrzą na siebie w ten sposób.  
\- Naprawdę? - w oczach Kary zamigotała nadzieja i jej twarz wypełnił promienny uśmiech  
\- Oczywiście - zaśmiała się z tego jak Kara była kłębkiem nerwów przez drugą kobietę - Super i Luthor, to będzie pierwszy raz  
Kara rzuciła w nią poduszką i schowała głowę pod koc, ale Alex zdążyła zauważyć jak bardzo czerwona jej twarz była.  
___

**Author's Note:**

> To moja pierwsza próba pisania czegoś oryginalnego z Supergirl i mam nadzieję, że jakoś to wyjdzie. Więc dajcie mi znać, co myślicie, bo jest tu naprawdę mało ludzi z Polski, jeśli będziecie tak mili. Na razie tylko pierwszy rozdział, ale już się biorę za rozdział drugi, który prawie w całości będzie w Midvale.


End file.
